Feliz San Valentín
by Joker0717
Summary: Endou decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Kazemaru y que mejor fecha para hacerlo que el día de San Valentín. Sin embargo su confianza se desvanece poco a poco cada vez que una caja de chocolates es colocada sobre la mesa de su compañero. Si competir con sus compañeras no fuera suficiente, chicas de otros grados también han dejado sus regalos en el montón.


Hola!

He aquí una historia que debería haber sido publicada el día de San Valentín, pero gracias a mi bloqueo creativo se vio retrasada hasta la presente fecha. Por increíble que parezca, ya que este es mi primer fic, esta pareja es mi #1 en Inazuma Eleven, si hablamos de la primer generación claro. Es por eso que quería publicarlo en una fecha especial, pero no se pudo.

Espero que les guste, la verdad es que tengo varias ideas para esta pareja, el único problema es la falta de inspiración cuando me siento a escribir, eso me molesta, muchísimo. Pero bueno, es algo con lo que hay que aprender a vivir hahahaha. Sin mas, como siempre, disfruten su lectura y muchas gracias por pasar a leer mis fics y dejar sus opiniones! Si tienen una pareja en especial que les gusta mucho y quieren que escriba algo sobre ellos, pueden dejarla en los comentarios, no prometo que lo haré en seguida pero tal vez, tal vez ya tenga algo pensado sobre esa pareja.

And for my english readers, thank you so much for taking your time reading my fics! I have the intention to translate some of my fics but idk when I'll do it, sorry. I appreciate your effort and you kind comments, please let me know if you want some specific OTP story, I won't promise I'll write it right away but maybe, just maybe I already have some ideas for them. Again, thank you so so so much for your kind words, it makes me really happy to know someone aside from myself enjoys my stories ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, aunque respecto a Kazemaru &Endou no tengo mucho de que quejarme...**

* * *

Puesto que hoy era un día especial había llegado más temprano que de costumbre. Finalmente me había propuesto a hacerle frente a mis sentimientos y confesarme, sea o no una buena idea. Se me ocurrió que la fecha perfecta sería el día de San Valentín. Como una simple confesión a manos vacías no me parecía correcto, reservé la noche anterior para llevar a cabo el sagrado "ritual": preparar chocolates para regalárselos a la persona que me gusta. Me sentí satisfecho con el resultado así que salí de casa más confiado que nunca, pero esa confianza no duró tanto como lo esperaba.

Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas mientras descansaba mi barbilla sobre ellas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había adoptado esa posición, pero no importaba, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Aparté la vista de mi mesa y la dirigí hacia mi mochila, la cual colgaba a mi derecha. La observé por unos minutos hasta que fijé la vista al frente. Inhalé profundamente antes de girar lentamente hacia mi derecha, deteniéndome apenas divisé mi objetivo. La mesa de quien se sentaba a la derecha del compañero que está detrás de mí empezaba a llenarse de paquetes, tantos que no cupieron en la pequeña canasta destinada a guardarlos. Sintiéndome derrotado y sin ánimos, me crucé de brazos sobre la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en ellos.

 _—«_ _Hay aún más de los que había cuando llegue… _»__ —Sin contar que el día apenas empezaba, estaba seguro que para el final de la tarde sería necesaria otra mesa.

Empezaba a dudar de mi decisión, quizá este no sería el mejor día para hacerlo, pero tampoco quería desistir, no después de todo el tiempo invertido la noche anterior. Nunca antes había cocinado y mucho menos chocolates. Apenas terminamos la práctica con el equipo, corrí al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes necesarios, al llegar a casa revisamos cada uno junto a mi madre y, al comprobar que no faltaba nada, me cedió su lugar en la cocina para que pusiera en práctica por primera vez mis dotes culinarios. Decidí no aceptar su ayuda, quería realizar cada paso de la receta por mí mismo aunque tuviera que volverla a hacer varias veces hasta finalmente obtener un buen resultado.

Antes de que pudiera hundirme aún más en mi depresión, escuché como el murmullo de las chicas se intensificó, al captar algunas palabras pude deducir la razón del repentino alboroto. Retomé mi postura y giré la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo.

Se mantenía inmóvil frente a la puerta mientras observaba confundido la pila de chocolates que había sobre su mesa. Uno de nuestros compañeros le dio un leve golpe en la espalda y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar debido a la distancia. No pudo decir nada, apenas sonrió algo apenado antes de dirigirse a su asiento. Al llegar, colgó su mochila a un lado de la mesa y comenzó a ordenar los chocolates tratando de hacer espacio para sus útiles. Mientras lo hacía las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo y murmurar en secreto. Irritado, me dispuse a hablarle pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, una chica se detuvo frente a su mesa, sus manos aferraban con fuerza una caja con forma de corazón que sostenía contra su pecho.

 _—«_ _¿Otra más? _»__ —La observé durante unos segundos, se mantuvo en silencio mientras esperaba ser notada.

Fijé mi mirada en la caja que traía, los pocos detalles que pude percibir parecían muy bien hechos y me hicieron recordar el envoltorio de mis chocolates. Como no me decidía por un color, seguí la sugerencia de mi madre y los coloqué en un envoltorio transparente, ya que según ella, la decoración que había hecho sobre cada chocolate había quedado tan bonita que sería una lástima cubrirlas. Como toque final le había atado un moño rojo.

— _«_ _Sabía que debía haber comprado una caja bonita _»__.

Kazemaru finalmente se percató de la presencia de la chica y antes de que ésta pudiera decir algo, se inclinó hacia adelante pidiéndole disculpas por haberla hecho esperar. Este acto la tomó por sorpresa haciendo con que se sonrojara y no pudiera hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y extender sus brazos hacia el frente, revelando la caja que traía consigo. En ese momento pude ver que el moño que llevaba era de un color distinto. Kazemaru agradeció el gesto y apenas tomó la caja, la chica dejó el salón sin decir nada más, ni siquiera su nombre. Dicha escena provocó que los murmullos triplicaran su intensidad y ahora no solo las chicas comentaban entre sí, sino que los chicos también se habían sumado.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras popular con las chicas de otros grados. —Giré mi cuerpo un poco más en su dirección para poder verlo mejor.

—¿Cómo dices? —Me miró confundido mientras sostenía su nuevo regalo.

—¿No lo viste? El moño de esa chica era de un color diferente, no es de nuestro grado.

—Ah, no, no pude verlo, ni siquiera pude ver bien su rostro, cuando fui a hablarle ya se había ido.

—Ese es el impacto que tienes con las chicas. —Sonreí.

—Y con los chicos —escuché decir a mis espaldas— No puedo dar nombres, pero muchos de los chocolates que tienes ahí son de los chicos de la clase. —Guiñó un ojo.

 _— _«_ Lo que me faltaba, más competencia _»__ —Mordí mi labio inferior— _«_ _Aun así, las probabilidades de que Kazemaru acepte salir con una chica son mucho más altas en comparación a que lo haga con un chico… _».__

Fijé mi mirada en él, sonreía de manera incómoda, no debió haberle caído muy bien enterarse de que algunos chicos también estaban interesados en él. Sentí un vacío en el estómago.

— _«_ _¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué le disgusta la idea de que un chico se le confiese? Entonces no lo haré, no puedo porque si lo hago… _».__

Vino a mi mente la escena de mi confesión entregándole los chocolates a Kazemaru, los tomó con ambas manos y miró el paquete con desagrado, luego los arrojó al suelo y los pisoteó con rabia, me miró con desprecio y se fue sin decir nada. Sacudí la cabeza con afán de dispersar ese pensamiento.

— _«_ _No no no, no puedo hacerlo, es una pésima idea, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando… _»_._

—¿Endou? —Su voz interrumpió mi pensamiento haciendo con que alzara la mirada en su dirección—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Eh? Ah sí sí, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en algo.

—¿En qué pensabas? —Hizo a un lado el último chocolate que le faltaba ordenar y tomó asiento.

—En… una nueva técnica, si, encontré una nueva técnica en el cuaderno de mi abuelo y pensaba como ponerla en práctica. —Sonreí de la mejor manera posible, deseando que creyera mi mentira. No dijo nada, apenas sonrió y fijó su mirada en la pequeña canasta sobre mi mesa.

—Veo que tú también recibiste chocolates. —Volteé en dirección a la canasta, dentro había una pequeña caja color rosa con un moño blanco.

—Son de Aki, vino temprano a entregármelos, dijo que era una buena oportunidad para demostrarnos cuanto nos aprecia así que hizo chocolates para todo el equipo.

—¿Para el equipo? —Giró en dirección a su mesa y comenzó a intercalar la mirada entre los chocolates de la canasta y los que había ordenado.

—¿Estás buscando los chocolates de Aki? —Asintió sin dejar de observarlos. Comencé a entrar en pánico. « _No me digas…_ » —. ¡Kaze-!

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos se levantaron para saludar a nuestro profesor. Traté de levantarme de inmediato pero como su llegada me tomó por sorpresa perdí el equilibro al ponerme de pie y casi caigo hacia atrás, por suerte pude apoyarme en la silla y retomar mi postura, pero sin querer la golpeé contra la mesa que tenía atrás provocando un sonido que llamó la atención de todos.

Traté de pararme lo más recto posible, apoyé firmemente los pies sobre el suelo y estiré mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, fijé la mirada hacia el frente, más precisamente hacia el profesor, quien me observaba serio. Sin romper contacto visual pude notar como mis demás compañeros dejaban de mirarme para retomar sus posiciones mirando hacia el frente, sin embargo la mirada de mi profesor seguía fija en mí, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

 _—_ « _Tal vez si aguanto la respiración…_ » —Era una medida algo extrema, pero podría salvarme de esta situación.

—Pueden sentarse —dicho esto, colocó sus agenda sobre su mesa y comenzó a escribir en el cuadro.

A diferencia de los demás, quienes tomaron asiento tranquilamente, me dejé caer sobre la mesa suspirando. Entreabrí los ojos, Kazemaru me miraba mientras reía de forma discreta. Giré hacia la izquierda inmediatamente para esconder mi rostro avergonzado. Otro pensamiento deprimente vino a mí:

—« _Aunque aceptara salir con un chico, nunca saldría con un idiota como yo_ » _._

Mi lápiz no dejaba de moverse, escribía sin cesar cada palabra que dictaba el profesor, aunque si me preguntaran que había escrito durante esa media hora, no sabría responder. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucesos que habían ocurrido desde que llegué a clase: la inmensa cantidad de chocolates que Kazemaru había recibido, la hermosa caja de aquella chica y lo peor de todo, la forma como Kazemaru comenzó a revisar sus regalos cuando le dije que Aki también los había preparado. Eché un vistazo a mi mochila.

 _—_ « _¿Debería sacarlos? Podrían comenzar a derretirse…_ » _—_ Fijé la vista al frente— « _Si lo hago ahora llamaría la atención de los demás_ » —Miré nuevamente mi mochila— « _Pero tampoco puedo regalarle chocolates derretidos, eso sería horrible_ » —En ese momento algo hizo _click_ en mi mente.

 _—_ « _¿Y si no le gusta el sabor que escogí?_ » —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Fijé la mirada en mi cuaderno— « _Sé que le gusta el chocolate amargo y que su fruta favorita son las fresas, por eso hice bombones de chocolate con fresas, pero… ¿y si ya no le gustan?_ » —Al experimentar cosas nuevas es normal que nuestros gustos cambien, la posibilidad de que exista una combinación que le guste más es algo que no se puede descartar.

—« _Aun así los bombones están deliciosos_ » _—_ Hice extras a cada intento para asegurarme que el sabor me quedara perfecto. Al final tuve que "pelear" con mamá para que dejara de comerlos o sino me habría quedado sin nada— « _Aunque lo mejor sería darle algo que realmente le guste, si hay un sabor que le gusta más que el que elegí…_ » _—_ Giré sutilmente en su dirección, estaba atento al cuadro, desviando la mirada solamente para hacer algunas anotaciones. Retomé mi postura, esta vez fijando mi mirada en el patio.

—« _Además también está Aki_ » _—_ Por más que me esforzara, no podía recordar algún momento o alguna actitud que pudiera indicar que a Kazemaru le gustara Aki, pero eso podría deberse a que a diferencia de mí, él si lograba ocultar sus sentimientos.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Someoka, a quien le tenía celos por ser quien practicaba más a menudo con Kazemaru. Después de aclararle a que se debían mis miradas asesinas, Handa y Aki se acercaron para confirmar sus dudas. Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba, era vergonzoso enterarme por mis compañeros cuan obvio era. Me sorprendía que Kazemaru no se hubiera dado cuenta, o tal vez lo hizo pero continuó actuando como si nada, en consideración a mí. Eso hizo que me sintiera más deprimido que antes.

 _—_ « _Si se percató y no hizo nada es porque no me ve de esa forma_ ».

Y consecuentemente, me rechazaría después de mi confesión. Suspiré. No había caso en hacerlo, todos los factores estaban en mi contra, es verdad que estaba preparado para competir con otras chicas y lo más importante, el hecho de ser un chico, pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ya le gustara alguien. Mucho menos que esa persona fuera Aki.

Antes que nada éramos amigos, quizás antes no sería posible, pero ahora que sabe lo que siento por él, estaba seguro que Aki lo rechazaría sin dudar, incluso si a ella también le gustara. Pero de solo pensar que le romperían el corazón a la persona que me gusta, por mi culpa, hacía con que sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No sería capaz de hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es verlo sufrir y si lo hace feliz estar con alguien más, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo.

El timbre sonó, era hora del almuerzo. Tomé mis cosas y junto a Kazemaru nos reunimos con Someoka y Handa para almorzar en el patio, aprovechando el buen clima. Los chicos nos contaron como varios de sus compañeros recibieron más chocolates que otros, pero aun así, el ganador seguía siendo Kazemaru. Al parecer chicas de sus clases tenían en mente entregarle sus chocolates después del almuerzo. Por más que intentara no darle importancia a esos comentarios, no pude evitar sentirme triste, y a juzgar por el leve golpe que recibí de Someoka, mi rostro no pudo ocultarlo. Luego de almorzar nos dirigimos a nuestros salones, dejando primero a Handa y Someoka para después continuar hacia el nuestro. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, Kazemaru se detuvo sin avisar, haciendo con que chocara contra su espalda. Al darse vuelta me miró preocupado.

—Endou ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? —su pregunta me sorprendió, por lo cual demoré unos segundos en recomponerme y responder.

—No, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Te noto extraño, no prestaste atención en clase, aunque eso es normal para ti. —Sonrió—. Pero parecías preocupado, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿En la técnica de tu abuelo?

—« _Pensaba en ti_ » —quise decir, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Aunque había algo sobre él que quería saber.

—Quiero preguntarte algo. —Me miró confundido antes de asentir para que continuara—. Kazemaru ¿te gusta…?

—¡Endou! ¡Kazemaru! —Seguimos su voz con la mirada hasta detenernos en el final de las escaleras, desde el cual Aki nos sonreía. Al tener nuestra atención, bajó unos escalones hasta detenerse— Miren, soy más alta que ustedes.

—Eso es porque estas tres escalones más arriba.

—¿Hm? ¿Acaso el chico que recibió más chocolates en toda la escuela me tiene envidia? —preguntó en un tono juguetón. Ambos rieron—. Hablando de eso, ¿qué les parecieron mis chocolates? —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Al notar mi distracción, Kazemaru respondió.

—Aún no los probamos pero deben estar deliciosos, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para hacerlos. —La sonrisa que le dedicó era tan hermosa que hizo con que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Y es por eso que le gustas a las chicas. —Sonrió—. Bueno, los dejo, mi clase está por empezar ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Luego de despedirse, comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

—Qué bueno que pude encontrar su caja antes de verla. —Su voz me tomó por sorpresa, al mirarlo vi que se había llevado una mano al pecho y suspiraba aliviado—. No sería justo no apreciar su esfuerzo como forma de demostrar el aprecio que nos tiene, ¿no lo crees? —Sus ojos encontraron los míos.

—¿Es por eso que buscabas su caja? —Asintió. Sentí como si me quitaran un gran peso de los hombros.

—Ah sí, querías preguntarme algo, ¿cierto? Perdón, Aki nos interrumpió así que lo olvide. ¿Qué era?

—Nada importante, olvídalo —insatisfecho con mi respuesta, entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero lo tomé de la mano y comencé a subir los escalones— Si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

—Endou espera, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme? —Me detuve al llegar al final de las escaleras y giré en su dirección sin soltar su mano.

—Después de clase quiero que vayamos a la torre de Inazuma, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, comencé a caminar en dirección a nuestro salón, aun sosteniendo su mano. No hablamos más después de eso debido a las clases, pero cuando la campana sonó indicando el final del día sentí una mezcla extraña de emociones en el estómago. Todos comenzaban a empacar sus útiles y dejar el salón. Sin mirar hacia atrás comencé a hacer lo mismo, guarde mis útiles cuidadosamente, para mi suerte pude comprobar que los chocolates se mantenían en perfecto estado. Inspiré profundamente, había decidido confesarme, esta vez no iba a cambiar de idea. Al darme vuelta vi como Kazemaru terminaba de guardar sus chocolates en una bolsa de tamaño mediano. Era obvio que no iban a caber en su mochila.

No dije nada de camino a la torre, no sabía que decir, a cada paso que daba me ponía más nervioso. Por momentos pensaba en rendirme y no hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no aguantaba más la ansiedad de entregarle mis chocolates y ver que expresión podría al oír mi confesión. Al llegar dejamos nuestras mochilas a ambos lados de uno de los bancos y nos sentamos. La vista desde ese lugar era realmente hermosa, aún más ahora que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

 _—_ « _Muy bien Endou, llegó el momento, es ahora o nunca_ » —Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Cuando me propuse a hablar, las palabras no salieron de mi boca, ni siquiera pude abrirla, sentía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

 _—_ « _Vamos Endou, si no dices algo Kazemaru se va a ir_ ».

Intenté girarme hacia él pero no pude, mi cuerpo no se movía. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. De todas las posibles situaciones que se me habían ocurrido, ésta no había sido una de ellas. Mi visión comenzaba a nublarse y por un momento creí que me desmayaría, hasta que escuché su voz.

—Endou.

Como por arte de magia, retome el control de mi cuerpo tempo suficiente para girarme hacia él. Había cambiado su postura, su cuerpo estaba casi completamente dirigido hacia mí, tenía ambos brazos hacia atrás, sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y sus ojos, pese a que un poco inseguros, no dejaban los míos.

—También tengo algo que decirte. —Al traer ambos brazos hacia el frente, revelando lo que escondía a sus espaldas, mi corazón se detuvo—. Feliz San Valentín.

Estaba seguro que si mi corazón estuviera hecho de chocolate, ya se habría derretido ante la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicó, una que no había visto nunca y estaba seguro era el primero en hacerlo. A juzgar por su rostro, mi reacción había sido la esperada. Intenté no temblar al tomar la caja rosa decorada con cintas rojas que me había entregado, pero fue imposible. Aunque tuvo su lado bueno, ya que lo hizo reír. Mis mejillas ardían, no sabía qué hacer, no le quitaba la vista a su regalo. Quería mirarlo pero estaba tan avergonzado que no podía alzar la mirada. Además, aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era verdad o estaría soñando? De pronto sentí como apoyaba su frente sobre la mía.

—¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Lo había olvidado por completo. Como despertando de un trance, me enderecé en mi lugar, permitiéndome ver su rostro. Mi reacción le causó risa una vez más, luego fijó su mirada en mí, esperando mi respuesta. Coloqué su regalo sobre mi regazo y tomé mi mochila, sacando mi paquete. Por suerte el moño no se había amasado. Giré hacia él y con mi mejor sonrisa le entregué mi regalo.

—Feliz San Valentín.

Devolviéndome una sonrisa aún más bella que la anterior, tomó mi regalo con cariño. Los pensamientos negativos que tuve durante el día se dispersaron. No había nada de qué preocuparse. No podía haber elegido un día mejor para confesarme y el resultado que obtuve era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Chocolate amargo y fresas? —Me sobresalté ante su comentario.

—Los elegí porque son tus preferidos – respondí tímidamente. Había olvidado la posibilidad de que ya no le gustaran, pero no tuve tiempo de ponerme nervioso ya que sentí un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Me encantan.


End file.
